Don't forget
by Verrici's
Summary: Cloud and Squall. Post Dissidia in KH2 and then into Dissidia CLOUD SEME UKE SQUALL, and an okay fight leading to steamy sex


**Before the passing**

"Cloud" Leon said turning to the man that meant everything to him. "Leon, it's going to be okay she just needs our help guarding some crystals and stopping some monsters, and this Chaos can't be any worse than any of the heartless that we have beaten before." Cloud said cuddling into the man's back as they lad in their bed, waiting for the morning light to shine on them.

"Don't forget me" Leon pleaded as he turned in Clouds arms to face him. For some unknown reason he just didn't feel right going with Cosmos , not that he did not trust her he just felt like he was losing everything all over again. Cloud kissed him on his scar before he got out of bed and walked over to his pile of clothes.

"Cloud?" Leon asked as he watch the man pull something out of his pocket. "Here." Cloud said sitting next to Leon as he handed him a copy of his wolf pendent. "And I have that copy that you gave me" Cloud said holding his own Griever out in front of Leon's Fenrir copy.

"Please don't forget" Leon said as cloud smiled and kissed those waiting lips.

_*(Dissidia) Moon Castle [Cecil place]*_

"Cloud?" Firion asked as Cloud stopped before they were about to go past the doors that would lead them to a new world. "Yay come on man we have to get going!" Tidus shouted as he walked past the doors.

"I don't know. But I have to do something" Cloud said Shouldering his buster sword. "You guys go on ahead I'll catch up later." Cloud said walking back the path they had come form. "Be careful" Cecil said as he walked past the doors.

Squall walked through the moon light waste land looking for the crystals and waiting for the Villains or the copies that Chaos made. He parted with The Warrior of Light for his ideas on how to protect the crystals. Even though he had no one else he felt okay, Rinoa wasn't around and he kinda missed his friends, but he made more.

Squall upholstered his Gunblade feeling someone coming; it wasn't the time witches presence though. "Who are you?" Squall asked pointing his Gunblade at the blond walking toward him.

"Cloud Strife, you?" Cloud asked standing a few feet away, getting a weird feeling as he looked at the blue/gray eyes and the scar across the burnets face. "Squall Leonhart" Squall said as he tightened his grip on his Gunblade feeling a warmth covering his body.

"We're on the same side" Squall said as he relaxed his body but not lower his Gunblade. He remembered seeing this man with Cosmos and the others that she had summoned to help her in guarding the crystals.

Cloud's blue eyes narrowed, "Why are you wearing that ?!" Cloud said growling pointing his own Buster blade at Squall. "What, this?!" Squall said touching his Griever, his body relaxing to the point that he was ready to move in a moment. "Why!!" Cloud shouted his Buster blade glowing a green/blue.

Cloud slashed his buster blade at Squall as he sent a blue wave of energy. Squall jumped back slashing the blue wave away. "Back off!!!" Squall shouted his grip tightening on his Gunblade and his spare hand reached into his pocket to feel the wolf pendent that held unknown warmth for him.

Cloud kicked forward, squall flipped back as Cloud slashed at the ground he had stood on. Squall fired a stream of Blizzard bullets at Cloud, pushed the blond away with large ice spikes. Cloud slashed the last of the ice bullets away when he was hit with a shock of lighting, the electricity covering his body, making his muscles contract painfully. Squall ran at Cloud slashing his Gunblade at him, his slashes covered with bullets.

Cloud slammed his Buster blade into Squall's side, sending into a near by hill. Squall pushed himself out of the rock slowly, only to see a burst of yellow light as Cloud slashed across his chest pushing him through the hill, shattering it. Cloud jumped over to Squall, and point his Buster blade down ready to impale the fallen man.

Cloud's blade meet stone as Squall rolled away and fired and other round of Blizzard bullets, pushing the blond swordsman away. Cloud readied himself to see Squall appeared at his side and whirled around. Squall sent red orbs around him and pointed his Gunblade at Cloud and fired, sending the red orbs into Cloud in a burst of smoke and fire.

Cloud slashed his Buster blade at Squall as Squall slashed his. Both swords were knocked out of the warriors hand. Cloud thrust his hands behind Squall's head as Squall put his hand on his shoulder. They both thrust forward by an unknown force, Squall closed his eyes as soon as their lips meet.

Cloud thrust his hips forward, Squall open his legs letting the blond in. Cloud pushed Squall to the ground or was it Squall that pulled Cloud to the ground. Still lip locked, Cloud slid his hands into Squall's tight leather pants, Squall slid his hands into Cloud's pants.

Cloud slowly pushed himself off of Squall, sliding the wolf pendent out of Squall pocket. Squall looked at the Griever copy that he pulled out of Cloud's. "Cloud" Squall said looking into the blue eyes that held so much love for him. Cloud smiled before he licked Squall wet cheeks, "Sorry ,I forgot you for a while." Cloud said as his tongue moved to Squall neck. "N-no, I forgot to…God Cloud I need you in me." Squall gasped as Cloud thrust his hips to Squalls open legs, his pole almost ripping his pants open to get into Squall. "Come on" Cloud said pulled Squall up with him and walking as best as he could to their swords.

"Over there" Squall said pointing to a canyon. Entering the secluded hiding spot Cloud pushed Squall to the Ground as they pushed their weapons to the side.

Warning Warning Warning Warning Warning Warning Warning Warning Warning 

Cloud lightly pushed apart Squall's legs. He crawled over him and kissed him. Squall wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck and Cloud's hand unzipped his own pants. Cloud licked Squall's lips and Squall quickly granted him entrance into his mouth. Their tongues collided as Cloud ran his hands up and down Squall's chest.

They pulled apart and gasped for air. Cloud moved his head to lick Squall's chest, focusing on his sensitive nipples. His hands were now slowly headed down Squall's slender body and he touched Squall's hips with the tips of his fingers. Squall quietly moaned in the back of his throat.

Cloud sat up and pulled his pants off of himself and discarded them onto the ground. He kicked off his shoes and threw Squall's shoes socks and pants on to so unknown spot as well. He moved back down and lightly licked the tip of Squall's penis, Cloud was already hard from hearing Squall moan. He rubbed the tip of Squall's penis with his thumb. Squall bit his bottom lip in attempt to hide his moaning.

Cloud grabbed Squall's penis with his free hand and slowly stroked it. Squall subconsciously moved around a bit. Sure they've done it a million times, but Squall was always so innocent... Not that Cloud minded, he liked it when his lion was shy, it was too cute. Cloud made Squall flip over so he was on his knees.

Cloud took his hand that was rubbing the slit of Squall's penis and licked his index finger. He slowly stuck it inside of Squall. "Hnn..." Squall groaned from the sharp pain. Cloud pushed his finger inside and pulled it back out, then back in. He sped up a bit and stuck his middle digit inside as well. Cloud continued until he reached four fingers making sure to get his kitten nice and ready. Squall moaned from the pleasure he received from both of Cloud's hands.

"What else do you want me to do to you Squall?" Cloud evilly stared at him. "I-I w-want C-Cloud..." Squall spoke with a labored breath. "To do what Squall?" Squall turned a deep red. "I-I want Cloud... i-inside..." "I already am inside." Squall pulled away from Cloud.

Cloud pulled out his fingers and watched Squall's movements. He grabbed Cloud and pulled him down. Cloud now lied on his back and stared up at Squall who was on top of him. He placed his hands on Squall's waist as Squall used his own precum as lubricant.

Slowly, Squall moved down onto Cloud's large erect penis. Squall grabbed onto Cloud's nipples helping him feel the same thing that he is. Squall slid all of Cloud's ten inches inside he stopped moving and braced himself. _'He's awfully bold.'_ Cloud grinned and studied Squall's face as he slowly moved up then back down.

Squall let out small 'Hnn's and Haaah's, every time he moved back down. "Nnn!" Cloud let out a small groan as he pushed Squall down and tried to quicken their movements. Cloud quickly flipped Squall down on the ground. Squall's legs were placed above Cloud's elbows. Squall jerked his head back when Cloud pushed into him again.

"Cloud!" He gasped. Cloud pumped inside Squall slowly, but he quickened his pace and used more force. "Aahhh!" Squall moaned as Cloud grabbed on to his penis and stroked it. Cloud's movements became more wild, as he pushed himself into Squall with a large amount of force. Squall extended his arms and latched on to Cloud's neck.

His lover sped up again. "C-Cloud!" Cloud loved hearing Squall call out to him, after all, no one else could do this to him. Cloud knew Squall's body better then Squall did, and no one else was allowed to have him. "Squall..." Cloud quietly moaned as he continued pushing into Squall. "Cloud! ... I-I'm al-most there!" All Cloud could say in response was, "Yeah..." Squall panted as Cloud pumped as fast as he could. "Ahh! S-Cloud!!" "Squall!"

Cloud came inside of Squall and Squall came inside of Cloud's hand. Cloud stayed inside of Squall letting all of his cum leak into Squall waiting body and licked the white liquid off his hand. Cloud put his arms around Squall and sighed contentedly. "Mine..."

Squall rolled his eyes and rested his head on Cloud's chest. "Yeah yeah... Mine..."


End file.
